theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Marle
Marle is one of the main party characters of Crono Trigger and a main character in The Interference III. She is the princess of Guardia who heads out into the Kingdom during the Millennial Fair, bumping into Crono on the way, and ends up starting his and Lucca's adventures through time. History Marle was born as Princess Nadia to King Guardia XXXIII and Queen Aliza. The princess was raised in Guardia Castle, just north of the village of Truce. During Nadia's youth, the queen passed away, sending the king into grief and causing him to become distant to her and her needs, hiring teachers and trainers to take the place of his care. Nadia, upset by his distance and feeling forced into obedience, began to despise her father. She rejected her lineage as a princess and frequently left the castle disguised as a commoner. Her habit of doing this became know across the village. Personality Despite being royalty, Marle reflects many impressions of an average teenage girl - extroverted and rebellious. She is very friendly to others and ready to hear what others have to say; a slight downside of this is that when spoken to about the right subject, she can be lied to quite easily. She is quite outspoken, and while usually cheery and somewhat childish, has the ability to become righteously angry with someone, though she would still try to appeal to their better side first. Unlike the other characters, Marle appears to have some education in role-playing games, or fantasy stories at the very least, reacting happily when Alex tells her they are in a game, and being disappointed when she feels she is missing out on experience. Marle seems to be quite interested in fun and games in general, which may be her primary reason for getting away from her teachers, and is all too ready to go on her adventure. Appearance Marle is a thin, pale girl with ginger hair held up in a ponytail by a golden hair bangle and aqua-green eyes. She wears a white outfit constructed of a strapless top with a red lining and baggy harem trousers, with the middle crossed by a golden belt with a chain attached. She wears brown sandals with an extra strap covering her big toe on each foot, and she wears gold armbands and a gold choker. A dark blue bag is attached to her belt, and she wears a black leather quiver over her shoulder. Weapons and Powers Since before Crono meets up with Marle, Marle wields a large brown crossbow, and collects other crossbows during the course of the adventure. However, Marle's standard hits with her crossbow are not very powerful, meaning that she has to rely on others or on her magical prowess Marle is actually somewhat of a magical powerhouse, and possesses the element of Ice, a subset of Water. While her offensive magic is very powerful, Marle's real focus is her various health-restoring abilities. Many of her Techs are to do with healing, and her most powerful Tech, Life 2, revives and fully heals a fallen ally. Source games *''Chrono Trigger'', 1995 Category:Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Party Members